


A Glimmer of Light

by Autswrites



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, And the adults are older, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cinnamon and Blueberry are fuccin dead, M/M, Minor Character Death, The junior cookies are adults, The relationship between Snow Sugar and Wizard is up to interpretation lol have fun, Wizard is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autswrites/pseuds/Autswrites
Summary: Wizard has lost something that kept him going. He feels like giving up.Good thing Snow Sugar is there to make sure he doesn’t sink
Relationships: Snow Sugar Cookie/Wizard Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Glimmer of Light

As midnight approached and the gathering met its end, Snow Sugar and Creampuff talked to each visitor before they left the castle. Words of empathy and comfort leave each guest’s mouth before they make their way home. Returning back to their own families and loved ones.

“I’m sorry,” Mint Choco said while putting on his coat back on, “I don’t really know what else can be said.” 

Snow Sugar nodded far too tired to really respond… or maybe it was the depressing air that was getting to them.

“This is gonna be hard for all of us, Cinnamon was a good friend.” The violinist continued, “Moving on will be difficult, so the only thing we can do is support each other.”

Snow Sugar took in the older man’s words. They smiled at Mint Choco and gave a small ‘thank you’ before shaking Mint’s hand and waving the violinist goodbye.

As Mint’s figure disappeared into the castle’s trail, Snow closed the castle’s large doors behind him and leaned his back on the closed entryway. He looked back to the castle walls that were occupied by the grieving guests just a few moments ago. The walls were lit by chandeliers and the moonlight coming from the grand windows, yet the usually vibrant walls still looked dull, as if the castle itself was mourning for the loss of its two longtime inhabitants.

Creampuff called out to them before they could sigh “Is that the last of them?”

Snow Sugar nodded once again with the same tiredness he gave to Mint Choco.

“Okay then,” she shrugged, looking away. She pursed her lips as she mentally struggled with what to say next.

The awkward silence wasn’t on purpose, this is the first time these two childhood friends had seen each other in years now. Creampuff had been busy with her own studies and had only recently come back after the news of the Cinnamon’s and Blueberry’s passing spread to the Dark Kingdom.

“Is he okay?” Snow Sugar asked her, their mind slowly coming back to them. 

“He’s still locked himself in his room. He didn’t respond when I called out for him.”

Snow Sugar looked down in concern. Of course Wizard was distraught by this, of course he’d be grieving, why would they have thought anything else? Him, Cinnamon and Blueberry had a strong familial bond and it only became stronger when Prophet passed just a few years back, and now that too has been taken away from Wizard.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Snow walked away from the doors and passed by Creampuff to the halls, “You can leave anytime you want.”

“No, it’s alright,” Creampuff replied. Snow Sugar stopped in his tracks and turned to face her in confusion. “I think I’ll stay for just a lil bit longer, It looks like you’ll be needing some extra pair of hands around here anyways.”

Snow Sugar knew it’d be impossible to sway Creampuff now. She’s become more confident and stubborn in her decisions than when she was a kid. They simply gave another tired smile “Thanks Creampuff, I think we’d appreciate that.” They turned back to the halls and made their way to Wizard’s room.

——————————————————————————————————— - -

He reached the corridor with Wizard’s bedroom door. The door was dark blue and had a golden knob and frame. Snow remembered the time when it used to be decorated with golden star stickers but were then removed when Wizard reached an older age and thought they were embarrassing.

They still have those same exact stickers in the storage somewhere, maybe he’d like to see or use them again.

He knocked on the large door a few times and called out “Wizzy?”

No response.

_ “Maybe he just needs some time alone”  _ they thought to themself, already making their steps back. He was immediately halted by the sound of someone crashing onto the floor and a sob.

“Wizzy?!” Snow Sugar slammed on the door. His heart started to race with worry “Wizard are you okay?”

There was a slight moment of silence before the sound of rustling was heard followed by a voice weakened from crying on the other side of the door, “Do I sound okay?”

Snow Sugar’s heart was still beating fast and hard, but hey at least he isn’t dead yet? “What happened?” Snow Sugar leaned closer to the door and called out with a much calmer voice.

“I was,, trying to get up and I accidentally fell,” Wizard’s sentences were shaking a little, “I’m fine Snow I really am…”

Snow Sugar didn't even need to say anything to know that Wizard was lying through his teeth. And he didn’t even need to say anything for Wizard to know that.

“Wiz, you haven’t eaten anything at all today. You have to eat, I’ll bring whatever you want to your room.” Snow didn’t want to force Wizard to come out if he didn’t want to but he didn’t want Wizard to starve and hurt his health that way.

Another few seconds of silence passed by before Wizard weakly replied “I don’t want to eat.”

“C’mon Wizzy we both know that’s a lie”

“I said I don’t want to eat okay?! I don’t think I can even eat right now!” Wizard suddenly yelled. His voice was still shaking but his message was clear.

Snow felt hurt. They just wanted to check up on him, why was he suddenly getting shouted at for showing concern to the person he loved? 

They wanted to yell back but then he remembered Mint’s words,

_ ‘This is gonna be difficult for all of us. All we can do right now is support each other.’ _

Snow leaned onto with their back Wizard’s door and sat down on the floor. “I’m sorry if it feels like we’re forcing you.” They said quietly “We’re all thinking that things will go back to normal but in truth nothing is gonna be the same again after this-

“I’m a murderer,” Wizard replied through the door

“Wizard you know that's not true”

“I’m the reason they died,” Wizard’s voice started shaking even more “If I wasn’t an idiot that monster wouldn’t have gotten into the library, and Cinnamon and Blue wouldn’t have needed to save me.”

“Wizard…”

“So please, stay away from me. I don’t want to hurt you or Creampuff or anyone else too. I’ve probably already done it but I just don’t want to make it worse.”

Snow Sugar sat there in shock but soon they felt nothing but sadness. Sad to know that Wizard thought that way, that he was somehow responsible for Cinnamon and Blueberry throwing themselves to danger for him, that he thought he would cause the same misfortune to everyone else around him.

Snow leaned his head against the door frame, “Wizard, I’ve said that nothing is ever gonna go back the way it used to be. Right now everything is changing so much, but I know what isn’t changing is not just my love but everyone else’s love and support for you.” They said while closing their eyes, “No matter how you feel about yourself, that isn’t how many others feel for you I assure you.”

“You’re just saying this to make me feel better.”

“And you’re just saying all these things to make yourself feel worse because you think you deserve it. Words can do a lot.”

“God I fuckin hate you so much.” Wizard said with a tone of defeat in his voice.

Snow genuinely smiled a bit for the first time this whole day “I love you too.”

Another moment of silence passes, this time the silence weighed on them both much heavier. Snow pays attention to the night sky from the window on the wall in front of Wizard’s door. “The stars are looking pretty,” Snow Sugar said “Can you see them from your window?”

“... yeah.” Wizard responded “... If only Cinnamon and Blue were still here to see them.”

Snow chuckled a bit “Blueberry would try identifying the different constellations in the sky and or some other kind of pattern that she had found in a book.”

Even on the other side of the door he could hear Wizard smile as he said “She would point each one out and go ‘Wizard, Snow Sugar, look.’ and talk about each one.”

“Meanwhile, Cinnamon would just be in the background and talking about how everyone should be seeing the sky right now.” Snow scratched his head

“He’d prolly start naming the stars.” Wizard very audibly sighed “The fucking idiot.”

Snow Sugar chuckled even harder “I mean the one I’m looking at right now looks like a Bob.”

“Shut the fuck up oh my God.” The choice of words were aggressive but Wizard was still laughing a little in his sentence.

Snow Sugar smiled a little bit wider as he heard Wizard’s laugh. They realised right then and there that he would do anything to protect that laugh of his. No matter what, they wanted to protect Wizard and do anything to keep him happy.

“The world around us can be cruel and cold. But it’s still beautiful.” Snow Sugar said melancholically while looking out the window. “But it’s cruelty can sometimes overshadow its own beauty.”

“When the fuck did you start talking like shakespeare?” Wizard called them out, obvious frustration in his voice.

Snow Sugar laughed at the statement “What I’m saying is, the world is mean. But a part of it can be nice.” Snow Sugar looked down to the floor paying attention to the light of the night pouring out from the window “We just need someone by our side to make the not so nice parts of this world a little more bearable.” 

“And usually that someone needs to be ourselves first.” Snow Sugar closed his eyes once more, not even sure if what he’s saying is reaching Wizard at this point “Wizzy, no matter what, you have everyone with you right now. Me, Creampuff, Alchy, Vampire and so many other people that care for you.”

A second passes and Snow Sugar sighs and looks back to the window “The stars are beautiful, a bit of a shame to give that up right now isn’t it?” He closes his eyes once more “Especially since the people we love right now are gone, might as well enjoy it for them.”

Just as they expected for another moment of silence to pass, the sound of the dark blue door unlocking could be heard. Snow Sugar quickly stood back up and faced the opening entryway of Wizard’s room.

And there was Wizard himself, looking down as if in shame. Standing there with a dark cloak over his face and enveloping the rest of his body. When he looked up his tear stained olive tanned face looked back to Snow with red puffy eyes. The look of the state he was in broke Snow Sugar’s already broken heart into a million pieces and they hugged him almost instinctively.

Wizard was already tired from crying but the warm feeling of being physically comforted was too much for him and soon the tears started flowing again. Both of them stood there for as long as they wanted. This hug alone made them both feel even more okay than any kind of piece of advice or words of empathy could make them feel.

“I just don’t know what to do…” Wizard sobbed into Snow Sugar’s shoulder “Where do we go from here?”

Snow Sugar brought their hand to Wizard’s head and pulled him closer to the hug “I don’t know…”

Wizard could only cry even harder as he held onto Snow Sugar as if it was gonna be the last time they’ll ever hug like this. After a few minutes of sobbing and Wizard had calmed down, Snow Sugar brought both of their foreheads together and looked straight into his partner’s eyes.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen from here. But all I do know is that I will be there with you no matter what happens next. So the next time you feel like you can’t go on and need a break, or the next time you feel like crying or venting your feelings out, I’m right here. I’ll always be here for you to depend on me.”

Wizard could only nod before burying himself into Snow Sugar once again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, the grieving couple cried out every bit of emotion they felt at that moment. Underneath the beautiful night sky that blessed the two lovers and promised even the slightest bit of hope for the future. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
